волк по имени Гажил
by Ely-Torresday
Summary: En un lejano pueblo las cosas comienzan a ponerse extrañas desde la desaparición de un joven. ¿Tendrán algo que ver los lobos que acechan el lugar?, ¿Que es, ese secreto que guardan los interminables bosques? [ GaLe UA] [Aviso: Puede llegar a contener lemon]
1. -Un remoto lugar

_**~волк по имени Гажил~**_

 _ **-Un remoto lugar. #1**_

En las más frías y remotas tierras de la Siberia Oriental, existía un pequeño poblado, la mayor parte del tiempo todo lo que se veía era color blanco por siete u ocho meses aproximadamente. Aunque el sol se encontrara en un lugar equivocado en el cielo, este les alumbraba, en cambio en los otros meses donde reinaba la oscuridad, los pobladores fácilmente solían deprimirse, claro estaba que no a un mismo nivel de depresión, a algunos les afectaba más que a otros, la mayoría prefería tener esa luz débil, aunque a veces fuera de alguna manera molesta.

Durante esos cortos meses que les alumbraba el astro rey, solían hacer sus recolectas de hierbas, así como de pieles de los animales que por ahí rondaban, los más típicos del lugar, como zorros blancos, lobos, el único animal que se abstenían de matar, era el oso, al ser considerado un animal sagrado, aunque si este atacaba a alguien entonces si se le podía matar, mientras tanto no. También solían abastecerse de pescado, mantenían una estrecha relación con una aldea cercana, con la cual practicaban el trueque, realmente decir que aquellas localidades estaban cerca no era lo correcto, porque había muchas leguas de distancia entre una y otra. Solían intercambiar hierbas curativas o pieles por aceite de foca. Así mismo en esa temporada celebraban fiestas típicas del lugar para festejar el verano, convivir y conocerse más, también era típico el realizar bodas en esa temporada.

Pero todo cambiaba cuando venían los arduos meses de oscuridad, las temperaturas eran muy bajas, los pobladores solían confundirse entre la noche y el día, llegando hasta alterar sus horas de sueño. Unos días eran más difíciles que otros, a veces hasta más de lo normal, solo pocas noches la luna salía y alumbraba el paraje blanquecino, en esas noches se oía aullar a los lobos, a veces cerca a veces muy lejos.

El invierno comenzaba, y lo hacía con un tono bastante sombrío. Los lobos solían venir cuando llegaba la media noche, ponía bastante nerviosos a los habitantes de esa pequeña localidad así mismo, a la mayoría de espantaba el sueño, los nervios se intensificaban cuando se oía su aullar dentro de la zona poblada, poco descaro parecía provenir de esos extraños lobos.

Durante todo lo que duro el invierno no dejaron de tener esas "visitas", pero el verano estaba próximo ya, la oscuridad dejaba de ser menos larga, la calma parecía llegar a los moradores del lugar, pero no por mucho tiempo. La primera desaparición comenzó con un joven bastante conocido, no solo por su forma de ser, si no por el color de su pelo, el cual era de un color rosáceo. Su hermano Zeref, un joven que en poco se parecía al menor, junto a su padre Igneel habían salido en su búsqueda, en un principio habían pensado que había huido con su amada, una chiquilla rubia que no tenía demasiado tiempo que había llegado a instalarse en el poblado con sus dos hermanas menores, las cuales vivían a las afueras del mismo.  
La preocupación los consumía al darse cuenta que habían pensado mal, pues la joven se encontraba en la pequeña cabaña donde vivía con sus hermanas, así mismo, se podía ver la preocupación en el rostro de la joven rubia al enterarse de dicha noticia. 


	2. -La busqueda

**-La búsqueda #2**

Los familiares del chico peli rosa así como la rubia habían esperado a que hubiera algo de luz para hablar con los habitantes de ahí, primero comenzaron preguntando por si alguien había visto al chico, y en efecto, un amigo de él, un pelinegro de cabellos puntiagudos y cortos le había visto mientras ambos iban por leña, el chico que pertenecía al nombre de Natsu le había dicho que el volvería por más leña, pues pretendía quedarse despierto y ver con sus propios ojos aquellos lobos que no dejaban dormir.

Nadie más, aparte de él le habían visto, aun así, estaban dispuestos en ayudar a la familia Dragneel a buscar al menor. Así habían pasado tres días, en los que hasta se habían quedado pasado las únicas dos horas que les ofrecía el sol en esos recónditos parajes, buscándolo entre el bosque, sin hallar rastros de él, así mismo, los lobos ya no habían vuelto al lugar desde la desaparición de dicho chico.

* * *

— **Lu-chan, tomate esto, con cuidado que está caliente.** — Su hermana menor se acercaba a ella, mientras le ofrecía una infusión caliente, había usado una de sus valiosas hierbas que guardaba para esas situaciones, con estas le hacia un té. Le dolía verla así, no sabía cómo ayudarla, al verla un poco más relajada, le preguntaba los detalles de su búsqueda, así como otra información que ella pudiera contarle.

— **No me dijiste nada de los lobos, ¿así que, ya no han regresado desde la desaparición de Natsu?** — Volvía a hablar la peli azul de cortos cabellos, mientras miraba a su hermana. Preguntaba esto pues ella solía tener un sueño bastante pesado, que ni el aullido de esos peludos animales la hacían despertar.

— **No cambias en nada Levy, eres igual a Wendy, ambas duermen como si jamás lo hubieran hecho, uff, pero si vieran lo que se mueven, les daría miedo** — La rubia le decía un poco más animada, pues estaba al tanto de cómo eran sus hermanas al dormir, inclusive había veces en que amanecían en el suelo a causa de que ni eso las despertaba.

— **En algo teníamos que parecernos a nuestra madre, ¿no?** — Le sonreía mientras tomaba un mechón rubio entre sus manos para hacerle una trenza. — **Lu-chan. ¿no has pensado que Natsu debió de haber hecho algo bastante estúpido?, aunque está el hecho de que no había rastro de sangre. ¿y si, se fue siguiéndolos?** — Lucy se quedó mirándola, ella conocía mejor a Natsu que lo que podía conocerlo su pequeña hermana. Así que la respuesta era, que quizá, ese cabeza hueca hubiera hecho eso, y más aun recordando las palabras del chico de pelo negro, " _él dijo que se quedaría despierto para poder ver con sus propios ojos a esos lobos que no dejaban dormir_ ".

Esa noche Lucy, se fue acostar, pensando en aquello, lo cual podía ser una posibilidad muy grande, y más al Natsu ser un muchacho imprudente e impulsivo. Pero, porque había un pero, ¿Qué había pasado con él?.


	3. -Un forastero

**-Un forastero. #3**

Había pasado una semana completa y nada se había sabido del peli rosa. Llego el anochecer y con ella un extraño, la gente rehuía a su mirada, sentían un gran miedo y no sabían porque, jamás un forastero había causado en ellos ese efecto, ¿quizá era el color de sus ojos, o su piel?, o quizá fuera su pelo, el cual le daba un aspecto salvaje. Este hombre llegó para buscar algo en particular, había agotado todos sus recursos hasta tener que llegar a ese, el que menos le gustaba, pues sabía que no era bueno entablando conversación. Se acerco a un lugareño con intención de preguntarle algo, pero este salió despavorido de ahí, pensando en, - ¿Por qué no me he ido antes a casa?-. Intento de nuevo y volvió a pasar lo mismo, hasta que se hartó, no dejaría que le hicieran lo mismo una tercera vez. Así, poso su mirada en una pequeña, la cual estaba algo alejada de donde él estaba, ella no se escaparía sin averiguar lo que quería.

Se acerco demasiado rápido asegurándose que nadie más lo veía, así que de unas cuantas zancadas estuvo al lado de la joven la cual se encontraba a unos trescientos metros de distancia, sin ser nada delicado tomo a la chica de la parte de atrás de su abrigo para levantarla del suelo, esto evitaría que ella escapara.

— **¿Pero qué... ?** — ¡estaba flotando!, giro su cabeza para mirar con ojos alarmados hacia lo que la había agarrado, por un momento había pensado en un oso, o quizá hasta un lobo, la nieve amortiguaba los pasos de cualquier ser. En su lugar se encontraba con un joven de rostro bastante indómito, se le quedaba mirando, sus ojos la habían atrapado por completo, jamás había visto unos ojos como aquellos, parecían dos rubíes centelleantes.

— **Así no podrás escapar, ¿verdad niña?** — Este esbozaba una amplia sonrisa mostrando sus puntiagudos dientes, otro aspecto extraño en aquel hombre. — **Ahora contestaras mis preguntas, ¿Dónde se encuentra la curandera de este sucio lugar?** —

De inmediato la chiquilla fruncía los labios, en primera, porque le había llamado _"niña_ " y en segunda, porque había llamado a su comunidad como " _sucio lugar_ ".

— **Hubiera respondido con gusto a tu cuestión si lo hubieras hecho educadamente, ¿me bajas por favor?** — Lo seguía mirando a los ojos, su primera impresión seguía ahí, pero algo opacada por el comportamiento del hombre. El muchacho estaba sorprendido, nunca antes le habían sostenido así la mirada, y menos una niña, parecía una guerra de miradas. Ya no había sorpresa en los ojos cafés de esa pequeña, los cuales resaltaban en su piel blanca, tan blanca como la nieve misma, ahora lo miraba algo enfadada, ¿Cómo se atrevía a mirarlo así?, aunque estaba molesto por ello, sabía que no lograría nada si continuaba con ese carácter, o eso trataba de convencerse, porque el otro modo, era agarrarla a hostias, pero le podía marcar esa cara, solo por eso se contenía y la bajaba.

— **Gracias. Por cierto, ¡no soy una niña!** — Odiaba con todo su corazón que se refirieran así a ella, había pasado la etapa de la niñez hacía mucho, ahora era una adolescente a punto de convertirse en un adulto, ¿por qué se empeñaban en verla así?, a veces odiaba su cuerpo tan poco desarrollado.

¿Qué había sido eso?, ¿acaso ella había inflado las mejillas?, el joven se quedaba ahí parado, mientras observaba como la pequeña mujer levantaba lo que se le había caído al momento de haberla elevado.

Observaba atentamente la pila de viejos libros que levantaba de entre la nieve. ¿y como que no era una niña? Se preguntaba, si era bastante claro que lo era. Observaba como se iba alejando, no iba a donde estaban todas las casas del pueblo, por lo que suponía que ella debía de vivir a las afueras de la aldea. Sin pensarlo más la seguía, logrando interceptarla sin ningún problema en la puerta de la pequeña cabaña, dejando a la joven algo sorprendida nuevamente.


	4. -El extraño sin invitación 4

- **El extraño sin invitación. #4**

— **¡Déjame pasar!** — La chiquilla le fruncía el ceño mientras le gritaba al joven que bloqueaba la entrada de su pequeña casa. El muchacho solo sonreía, era divertido ver su pequeña furia, lo que también era divertido y hasta extraño, era ver como actuaba la joven ante su presencia.

— **No lo haré hasta que me respondas, pequeña mujer** — Aunque pareciera un hombre bastante malhumorado, era el que solía poner apodos a sus amigos, y ahora lo haría con esa mujer, por el simple hecho de que le gustaban los gestos de esta, aunque ese apodo no le convencía del todo, no le parecía apropiado para ella.

— **¡N-no me llames de ese modo!, no te responderé, y menos si me dices así, ahora déjame pasar, muero de frío** — La sonrisa del chico se hacía más ancha, en esta ocasión se le podía ver lo puntiagudos que eran sus caninos. Notaba el leve estremecimiento de la chica y la manera en que no dejaba de verle.

— **Está bien, no te llamare así, pero me responderás, ¿Quién es la curandera?** — Se aseguraba de no cometer el mismo error de la vez anterior, esta vez tendría más tacto.

— **¿Es un trato?** — Esta veía como asentía a la vez que se retiraba levemente de la puerta dejando libre la perilla. El hombre se preguntaba por qué le interesaba tanto que no la llamaran así. La joven mujer no desaprovechaba la oportunidad, metía la llave girando la perilla.

— **Antes de responderte, ¿para que la busca un forastero?** —Esperaba su respuesta, manteniendo la puerta entreabierta, ansiaba entrar en la calidez de su hogar. La chica, que era bastante observadora podía asegurar que ese joven corpulento estaba bastante sano como para necesitarla.

Ahora venia la parte complicada, tener que inventar una buena excusa. El chico le narraba a grandes rasgos lo que había sucedido con un amigo suyo no muy lejos de ahí, "mordida de lobo", eso le había atraído bastante la atención a la pequeña mujer, aun así, moría de frío, sentía como su rostro ardía a causa del mismo, por lo que entraba a su casa para calentarse un poco, el hombre la seguía, el cual había visto ahí una invitación implícita.

El calor dentro de su casa la hacía quitarse el abrigo que traía, dejando solo un suéter ligero que se le amoldaba a su esbelta figura. Podían notarse sus ligeras curvas a través de la suave tela, sobre todo en la cadera y más abajo. El chico se quedaba mirándola bastante sorprendido al constatar que, en efecto, no era una niña, aún más se sorprendía al encontrarse pensando que era la chica más linda que había visto en su vida, eso ya era bastante raro para él. Este se recargaba en uno de los sillones mientras observaba como ella preparaba algo caliente para beber.

El joven casi escupía su bebida cuando oía decir a la chica que ella era la curandera, se esperaba a otro "tipo" de persona. No era para nada lo que había ido a buscar.


End file.
